Kieru
by angel of shadows123
Summary: AU In a world where mutants are looked down upon and feared a group of friends will come to learn that there is more to the world than meets the eye. What will befall these teenagers, and will their discoveries change the way the world works? DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue: Calls of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-yu hakusho or X-men Evolution. Whoever owns them I thank you profusely for making such a wonderful source of entertainment. Thank you especially for Hiei... he lets me relieve stress in the most interesting ways.  
  
Genre: Mystery/Drama  
  
Notes: This story is AU or alternate universe. It does not follow the story line Yu-yu hakusho or X-men Evolution and all of the characters will be out- of-character as of the story doesn't follow the story of YYH or XME. This may turn out to be Shonen-ai in the end it might not but for the most part it won't be. At the end I'll let you know, don't worry. Also this story is called Kieru which is Japanese for disappear. That is the biggest hint you will get.  
  
Kieru  
Prologue: Calls of the Past  
  
_The giggling of two young children echoed in the still air of the underground city. There were two of them, a boy and a girl. The boy was running with his sister's small hand in his own equally small hand. He was clothed in long cotton black pants, black slippers, a satin dark blue tunic, and a velvet black cape with a royal blue underside. His eyes were wide and heavily lashed and were the color of blood. They laughed out of a pale childish face that's small button nose was turned up and whose small mouth was open wide in pure glee.   
The boy's hair rose like flames from his head and was ebony except for a starburst of pure white that glowed at the front of his head and at the bottom became bangs. In the center of the boy's forehead was a black tattoo, it was a small dragon wreathed in flames and in its paw was a small ball.  
The girl was dressed in a satin pale blue dress and a velvet blue cloak with a white underside. Her long teal hair was held back by a crystalline red clip and her eyes were the red of wine held up to the light. Her face was equally childish and glowed with serenity and happiness at being with the boy. Both children looked to be around four years old.  
"Come on Yuki!" The boy exclaimed in a light tone. He spoke with the voice of a young boy that has a long ways to become a man.  
"I'm coming brother!" The girl called Yuki replied giggling as she let her brother pull her. The two were running along the shore of the giant river that flowed freely in this underground realm. The boy stopped suddenly and turned his small face to look up at the ceiling. The girl did the same and tilted her head to the side as they stared up at the marvelous sky.  
This entire dominion was buried in a large underground cavern hundreds of miles below the surface of what is now called Japan. What the children saw wasn't bleak gray stone dripping with water and thousands of stalactites. Nor did they see a beautiful blue sky with puffy white clouds... well... not entirely. What the children saw was a giant tiled ceiling in a motif that was made to _look_ like a blue sky with white fluffy clouds. Among the clouds were cherubic angels and the taller much beautiful brand of archangels. All in all it gave a comforting feel as it reflected the light that came in from many entrances to the underground realm from the outside. In the center of the ceiling was a giant mirror that allowed light to fall over the land.  
"Hiei?" The girl asked softly her voice soft and gentle even at such a young age. Thick black lashes slowly drifted shut and than opened revealing the crimson orbs again. Hiei smiled and tugged softly on his sister's hand again.  
"Come on. Mother is waiting for us Yukina." The boy remarked calling his sister by her full name. With that the twins ran off through the cavern to the tall castle that was jutting out of the rock at the side of the cave and carved in. Hundreds of workers who were tilling the fields and gardens looked up form their work and called out in greeting to the young children who in turn smiled and waved back as they ran on.  
At the edge of the castle was a large lake that was fed through a small cut off of the river that the children were running through. Every hundred feet a small irrigation would divert the river to the rich fertile fields and the children would run over small wooden bridges. To the left of the river was a small bank of rock where boats were unloaded. To the right was the rest of the beautiful land that consisted of temples, houses, fields for livestock, and crops. At each house were a small personal garden and a pen for pigs, chickens, horses and other such animals. Tall trees grew and gave fresh air and fruits.  
The children reached the gates and stopped to look at the beautiful castle. It looked like what some artists fantasize Camelot to look like with high turrets and windows of stained glass. There was a courtyard as soon as you went through the gate and drawbridge that was always open. In that courtyard were fruit tress and roses of every size and color imaginable.  
"Hiei? Yukina?" A sweet voice called. Hiei and Yukina traded looks before braking out into the happiest grins that had ever fallen across the faces of four year old children and ran full speed into the castle.  
"Mother!" They cried before being folded in a soft velvet dress of a rich blue and folded against a soft bosom. And everything in the land was as it should be in a paradise such as this._

This is the first Yu-yu Hakuso fic I'm posting. This is actually one I started writing about a year ago but I figure that I should finish it up. Please Review. Flames are welcome, they will help me become a better writer in the long run.


	2. Chapter One: Just a Regular Day

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-yu hakusho or X-men Evolution. Whoever owns them I thank you profusely for making such a wonderful source of entertainment. Thank you especially for Hiei... he lets me relieve stress in the most interesting ways.  
  
Genre: Mystery/Drama  
  
Notes: This story is AU or alternate universe. It does not follow the story line Yu-yu hakusho or X-men Evolution and all of the characters will be out- of-character as of the story doesn't follow the story of YYH or XME. This may turn out to be Shonen-ai in the end it might not but for the most part it won't be. At the end I'll let you know, don't worry. Also this story is called Kieru which is Japanese for disappear. That is the biggest hint you will get._  
  
Kieru  
Chapter One: Just a Regular Day  
  
Blood red eyes snapped open and a small lean body jerked into a sitting position panting. A small frown made its way to the small childlike face and the small pert mouth turned down in the corners. Sweat dripped over the black tattoo, a tattoo of a dragon in a circle of flames holding a ball in the center of the pale forehead. The back of a small-calloused hand swiped across the boy's forehead and the scowl deepened as the small teen wrapped his arms around his upraised knees. He was wearing a black pair of pajama's, black collared long-sleeved shirt and long pants.  
"Damn. That dream keeps coming back." The boy muttered in a deep voice that seemed far too old to be associated with a boy that looked that young. "It's been twelve years. That's enough time to forget." The boy muttered. He stood up and stepped off of the futon that served as his bed. He carefully made up the sheets and pulled the rather worn pale blue quilt over his bed and headed for the bathroom that was connected to his room.  
He passed his sink and toilet and turned on the shower pulling the tab so water wouldn't fill into the tub and ran instead to the showerhead. He closed the shower curtain and stripped out of his clothes and threw them into the hamper that was just to the left of the towel rack. He took a cold shower to wake himself up and tied a towel securely around his waist wiping the fog off of the mirror with his hand.  
He gazed at his reflection and shook his head as he grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his perfect white teeth. He than walked into his room and went to his small closet and grabbed his clothes for the day; baggy blue jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt with a white dragon on it. He grabbed a white headband and tied it onto his forehead. He went back to his bathroom and hung up his towel and left to go to his small kitchenette that was in his one bedroom apartment.  
The red-eyed boy opened his refrigerator and pulled out a bowl of left over chili from the night before. He popped the bowl into the microwave and put on high for one minute before grabbing a black case from inside the refrigerator. He sat at his table also grabbing a bottle of water and took out what looked like a pen from inside the case. He took out a vial from inside of the case and held it in his hands to warm it before putting it in the pen just as the microwave beeped. He ate his breakfast and put it in the sink gulping down his bottle of water before putting the empty bottle in the sink to be reused. The small boy returned to the table and took out the discarded pen. He uncapped it and inserted it into his stomach before cranking the knob making a loud sound like when you open a bottle of vitamins the wrong way.  
He recapped it and threw the needle away putting a new needle into the syringe and putting it back in the case for later. The boy than pulled out something that looked like a stopwatch that said 'easy one touch' on the side. He put his thumb on it and watched the screen before recording the numbers in a notebook. He took the needle off of this item and capped it before throwing it away and putting a new one on. He put everything back in the case and set it to the side.  
He grabbed another bottle of water and put this and the black case into his black backpack. This done he ran out of his apartment and locked it behind him as he ran down the dingy corridor of the shabby building. It was now 5:00 am. He was officially late for work.  
  
"Hey Hiei." A tall boy with short shiny gelled back black hair remarked. He had wide brown eyes that glowed with arrogance and a lazy laid back tone. He was leaning coolly back in his seat in school with his feet on the desk. He was wearing sneakers, a white t-shirt, and jeans. His seat was in the middle of the classroom and in the row. He was around 5'6.  
"Yusuke." Hiei answered taking his seat in the column to the left of Yusuke and one row back. He put his bag down and seated himself comfortably in his seat. His crimson eyes flicked to the side. "Kurama. Fool." (A/N: um... if it's hard to tell than I apologize but Hiei is the boy from above.)  
"Hello Hiei." A tall redhead remarked. He was around 5'10. His long red hair flowed in waves to the center of his back, this and his creamy skin, feminine face, and wide heavily lashed emerald eyes made many mistake him for a girl. His voice was low and smooth however an obvious clue as to his true gender. He was wearing a white collared long-sleeved shirt and black slacks. This boy was sitting in front of Hiei.  
"Shut up Shrimp!" A loud irritating voice snapped out. It belonged to a boy of over six feet with unruly orange hair and small blue eyes. He had sculpted features and high cheekbones. He was wearing a blue sweater with a lighter blue strip in the middle and beige slacks.  
"Hiei, Kuwabara. Be nice." The redhead remarked calmly his eyes twinkling in amusement. He was obviously Kurama.  
"Hn." Hiei muttered at a height of 4'10 not counting his spiky black hair with the white starburst in the front.  
"Yes Kurama." Kuwabara said blushing. Soon the teacher came into her this particular junior English class and the period started.  
  
"So Hiei. How about it?" Kurama asked as the four boys flopped in the grass under a large willow tree in the front yard of the school at lunch.  
"How about what?" Hiei asked after coming back from the bathroom. He took a bite out of his sandwich.  
"Are you going to join the Institute?" Yusuke asked rolling his eyes. His gaze flickered past the four boy's high school Bayville High. Baville High was an old style red brick building with long white locker lined hallways and stairs. A place where you were either cool or a total dork who spent your time hiding in desolate corners away from bullying jocks. Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were considered cool... though if anyone who didn't already know found out that they were mutants than there would be a slight problem.  
"Hn." Hiei remarked thoughtfully.  
"Oh come on Hiei." Kurama remarked. "Professor Xavier has been wanting you to join for years now."  
"I'll think about it." Hiei remarked calmly.  
"Tell me tonight?" Kurama asked.  
"Hn." Hiei said softly. Kuwabara snorted.  
"He's probably working. That's all he ever does." Kuwabara whined.  
"It's more than you can say fool." Hiei snapped back. "And yes I am working."  
"I'll stop by the diner than." Kurama said calmly. Hiei nodded and got up.  
"I'll see you in biology." He muttered before grabbing his bag and leaving.  
  
Kurama walked into the small dinner with raised eyebrows. It was silent as all the customers and workers watched as Hiei pounded his head over and over again onto the wooden bar. "Hi-ei?" He asked unsurely.  
"Just leave him be," The woman who owned the restaurant said kindly. "He's been like that since I gave him his mail."  
"His... mail?" Kurama repeated with a raised brow. He shrugged and took the unoccupied stool by Hiei. For some odd reason the inhabitants of the small diner were trying to sit as far away from the dark teen as they could get... After about ten minutes Hiei stopped slamming his head into the table and just let it lay limply. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kurama asked. He took a sip of the soda he had purchased while he waited for his best friend to cool off.  
"Not particularly but you'll just weasel it out of me anyway." Hiei muttered as he got up. He turned to see everyone in the diner staring at him. "I apologize for interrupting your meals." He said it politely but in a tone that made everyone instantly return to his or her meal.  
"True." Kurama answered, relaxing back on his stool.  
"Hn." Heero muttered but he stayed silent.  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked after a few moments.  
"Kurama..." Hiei broke off and looked down. Kurama looked around hastily and quickly leaned in to Hiei and spoke in a low voice, a worried frown across his face.  
"Hiei... does this have to do with your diabetes?" He asked in fear. Hiei looked surprised for a second before shaking his head. He still looked depressed but a small smile made its way to his lips.  
"Baka. I'm fine physically." Hiei said his smile widening when Kurama looked relieved. The redhead was the only one besides Hiei's doctor and the administration at school to know of his ailment. (A/N: _baka_- idiot.)  
"I was just making sure." Kurama said defensively with an indignant sniff. "So what's wrong than?" He asked, the playful mood flowing off of his countenance like water. Hiei lost his smile and sighed.  
"I'm having money problems again." Hiei muttered. "I can't afford insulin and an apartment at the same time."  
"Well, than. I have a solution for you." Kurama remarked, gazing up at the ceiling in an innocent manner.  
"And that would be?" Hiei prompted with wary eyes.  
"Simple." Kurama answered looking back to meet blazing ruby eyes with his own emerald ones. "Come and live at the Institute. You wouldn't have to pay for food or rent anymore." Hiei thought about it. He didn't like to be caged, which was why he had refused the hundreds of other times that Professor Xavier offered him to live at the Institute.  
"I guess I don't have a choice anymore." Hiei sighed. "But those bakas at the Institute better follow a few of my rules."  
"If they don't, than they will be punished for it." The green-eyed boy replied instantly. "Come on Hiei." Hiei finally sighed and nodded. Kurama grinned. "Welcome to Xavier's Institute." Kurama said and held out his hand. Hiei gazed up into those endless emerald orbs, as if judging something there. He was obviously satisfied with what he saw for he nodded again and shook Kurama's hand.  
  
_ All right, here is the first chapter of Kieru. Thank you if you read the story. Please review! Flames are most welcome! Things will start to heat up soon, but first we have to get through the introduction stuff. Don't worry! The action will come soon!_


End file.
